


In Sickness and Health

by orphan_account



Series: Little Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Medicine, Milk, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Pet Names, Sick Harry, Stuffed Toys, Sub Harry, don't worry it's just a common cold, harry does not like taking medicine, honestly no one does, nothing fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry becomes little while he's sick and Louis takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after I got really sick this weekend and had no one to take care of me, so, I guess something good came out of my suffering? Again, this fic has Age Play in it so please don't read if that's not your cup of tea. Everything is non-sexual and Louis basically takes care of Harry while he's a precious, sick bean. This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry or Louis in reality, and it's not intended to offend anyone.  
> Enjoy x

Louis knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes and felt Harry's faltering chest underneath his hands. Harry was sniffling repeatedly and grumbling like a kitten in his sleep. He sneezed twice in rapid succession and turned onto his stomach, Louis' hands sliding to rest on his spine. Louis remained silent as the boy kicked the duvet down the bed and then reached down to fling his wool socks off and away into the darkness of the bedroom. 

"Hazza, what's wrong?" Louis asked, rubbing Harry's back in concern.  

Harry whined softly and turned his head on the pillow to look at Louis. His green eyes were teary and his dainty nose was a light pink. He had a light blush beginning on his bare chest that was slowly moving to his face. "I think I'm sick, Daddy." He said softly.  

Louis placated him, pulling the sniffling boy into his chest and rubbing up and down his back, finally resting his hand in Harry's curls. He kissed into his hair, on his forehead, and then finally on his flushed cheek. Harry tried to pull away half-heartedly. "Daddy, you'll get sick, too." 

Louis shushed him. "I won't, pup. I'm gonna take care of you." He kissed above Harry's eyebrow. "How do you feel? Are you hot?" Louis asked, placing his palm against Harry's lightly damp forehead. Harry was definitely running a fever, and Louis could clearly see that his nose was congested and his eyes were irritated. Harry whined dejectedly. Louis turned over to look at their alarm clock, noting that it was still early, around eight in the morning. He wanted Harry to cool down, though, before he gave him something to eat and some medicine.  

"Baby, I'm gonna put you in the bath so you can cool down. Then we'll eat some brekkie and go back to sleep, alright?" Louis assured. He couldn't stand it when Harry was sick because the boy was completely miserable. Louis would take all of his sickness away as fast as possible if he could, but for now he would just have to nurse Harry back to health. Louis was also aware that sometimes Harry liked to slip into his little space while he was sick to try and make everything feel considerably better than it was, and the current moment was no exception as Harry nodded and burrowed into his bare chest.  

Louis helped his boy out of bed, leading him carefully to their adjoining bathroom so Harry didn't knock into any furniture in the dark. Louis flipped the light switch on and Harry whimpered quietly at the bright light. "Too bright, Daddy." 

"I know. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Louis said, feeling his heart sink at the image of Harry rubbing his teary eyes with both hands. He sniffled and Louis leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, going over to the tub and turning on the faucet. He tested the water quickly. "We'll be really quick, yeah? Let's get you in." Louis helped him out of his thin t-shirt and white panties, then took his warm hand and assisted him in sitting down in the middle of the bathtub. Harry closed his eyes as soon as he sat down, his head hanging languidly towards the water. Louis knelt beside the tub and began drenching him with water, watching as the rivulets chased down his overheated body and made his skin cooler. Harry sighed and tilted his head back, feeling a little better as Louis began to wash his long hair.  

When Louis was finished, Harry was nearly asleep again. The skin on his chest wasn't flushed anymore, which eased Louis' concern a little, yet his face still had a pinkish tint and his eyes were slightly wet as he opened them and looked over at Louis. "C'mon, pup. You're all done." 

Louis helped Harry out of the bathtub and wrapped him in the biggest, fluffiest towel they had sitting in the bathroom closet. He hugged Harry to his chest, rubbing the boy's back as Harry sneezed once and grumbled something unintelligible into Louis' chest. "Get them sneezes out, baby." Louis encouraged, whispering praise as Harry sneezed one more time. "Good boy." 

Louis led Harry into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed, Harry immediately abandoning the towel to lie down on his side and watch as Louis went to their closet and returned with one of his own cotton sweaters and a blue pair of Harry's panties. He helped Harry into the underwear and then coaxed the boy upwards so he could put the sweater on him. Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Daddy." He whispered. 

Louis looked up at him from where he was kneeling on the floor. "What is it, baby?" 

Harry pointed downwards, Louis looking down to see Harry's bare toes wiggling on the carpet. They were still painted a pretty red from when Louis had painted his nails a few days ago. "Socks, please." Harry said quietly. Louis leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before getting up and finding clean socks, returning to slip them on Harry's cute feet.  

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck gratefully and Louis hitched the boy's legs around his waist, picking him up from the bed and leading him carefully downstairs. The house was beginning to be filled with dim blue light, yet the hallway and stairs were still dark as Louis descended. Louis walked them into the kitchen and sat Harry down at the counter, Harry immediately wrapping his arms around himself. "Are you cold, love?" Louis asked.  

Harry nodded and Louis kissed his forehead, walking over to their living room closet and finding the blanket Harry liked to use when he was little on the highest shelf. It was pink and made out of soft cotton, and it had small rainbows etched all over it. Louis also found one of Harry's favorite stuffies sitting on top of the blanket, a white kitten named Gigi, and he grabbed it on his way back to the kitchen.  

Harry's face lit up beautifully as he spotted the objects in Louis' hands. "Gigi!" He exclaimed, making grabby hands at Louis until he fit himself between Harry's long legs and pushed Gigi against his cheek. Harry giggled and turned his face away. "Gigi wants a kiss, sweetheart. Don't be mean." Louis said, attempting to sound serious. He was so happy to see a smile back on Harry's face. Harry turned his head back, considering the stuffie in front of his face before kissing it sweetly on its nose. Louis cooed and placed the cat in Harry's lap, kissing him chastely on the cheek. "You're so sweet, little one." He complimented. 

Harry remained quiet on the counter and wrapped the rainbow blanket around his shoulders as Louis made some chicken soup and prepared a bottle of warm milk. Chicken soup wasn't their usual breakfast but Louis could tell Harry was probably going to sleep through lunch since he rested his head against the kitchen cabinet and closed his eyes. He rubbed the blanket under his nose and clutched Gigi tighter as he sneezed grudgingly. Louis wanted him to eat something with lots of nutrients so hopefully by dinnertime, he'd be feeling much better. Louis held the bowl of chicken soup in his hands and kissed Harry gently on the cheek. "Little love..." He crooned. 

Harry opened his eyes and sat up slowly at the sight of warm food in Louis' hands. Louis took a spoonful and blew on it, making sure it wouldn't be hot enough to burn Harry's mouth. Louis held the spoon against his lips and Harry sipped it down immediately. "Okay?" Louis asked, making sure Harry liked it. Harry nodded and murmured, "More, please." 

Louis fed him the entire contents of the bowl until it was empty. When everything was gone, Louis placed the bowl in the dishwasher and came over to embrace Harry in his arms. "Proud of you, sweetheart. How does your tummy feel?" Louis asked. He snuck his hand under the rainbow blanket and Harry's sweater to situate his hand on Harry's stomach, caressing the soft skin comfortingly. Harry sighed against his neck and mumbled, "Good, Daddy."  

Louis guided Harry's legs around his waist again and lifted him up, Harry holding onto his blanket and stuffie tightly behind Louis' back. Louis took him to the living room and settled him on the couch, kissing his boy's head before pulling back to gaze at him. "I'm gonna get your milk, baby. Go ahead and get under your blanket." Louis coaxed. He helped Harry get under the blanket, his socked feet barely sticking out from the opposite end. Louis got up and went to the kitchen, heading straight to their medicine cabinet before grabbing the bottle of the milk on the counter. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't too keen on taking medicine when he was little and Louis already knew he was going to have to use most of his remaining energy to get Harry to drink the unpleasant liquid.  

Louis walked back to the living room with the bottle of milk in one hand and the medicine hidden discreetly behind his back in the other hand. He sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and Harry's tired form, Harry looking at him expectantly. Louis placed both items next to him on the table and wept internally when he noticed Harry staring at the medicine bottle.  

Harry shook his head. "No, Daddy." 

Louis sighed in exasperation.  

"Hazza..." He began.  

Harry shook his head again, firmly. "Don't want it, Daddy..." He whimpered quietly. He rubbed both of his eyes, clearly in distress. Louis really didn't want him to cry. "Sweetheart, it'll make you feel better." Louis explained. He picked up the bottle of milk in one hand. "If you take your medicine, you can have your milk. I promise. Then we'll cuddle. The medicine is going to make you feel so much better, baby." Louis felt like he was on the verge of getting on his knees and begging. Harry really needed to drink the medicine. "Hazza, Gigi wants you to take your medicine, too. We want you to feel better again." Louis reached over to pluck the stuffie from underneath Harry's blanket and placed it on Harry's chest. Harry looked down at it thoughtfully.  

After a minute or two, Harry reluctantly scooted closer to where Louis was seated at the coffee table. Louis gave him a warm smile and leaned over to kiss him lovingly on the cheek, Harry's lips pouted in defeat. Louis grabbed the medicine bottle and poured out a precise amount, holding out the tiny cup of purple liquid to Harry. Harry grabbed the cup warily and looked down at it. He was clearly fighting an inner battle, Louis thought.  

Harry continued to look at it fixedly until he leaned his head back and swallowed it all, letting out an unhappy whine. "I'm so proud of you, baby. My sweet boy." Louis praised, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Louis took the cup from him and set it down on the table, getting up to fit himself next to Harry's body. He also grabbed the bottle of milk and encouraged Harry to lay down on his side, Louis fitting behind him easily as his big spoon. Louis shrouded both of their bodies with the rainbow blanket and then made sure Gigi was tucked safely against Harry's chest. Once he was sure Harry was comfortable, he reached around to hold the bottle out to Harry. Harry grabbed it with his free hand and began sucking on the teat without hesitation. He closed his eyes in bliss as the warm milk coursed down his throat and settled in his sated tummy.  

"Feel good, pup?" Louis asked. He curled his arm around Harry's thin waist and lifted his shirt up slightly to rub back and forth at the bare skin of his belly and hip. Harry only nodded, too sleepy and full to form any coherent words or sentences. When he finished the bottle a couple of minutes later, Louis took it from him and reached over Harry to set it down on the coffee table next to them. Harry twisted his body around so he was nuzzling into Louis' warm neck, his favorite place in the world. He yawned loudly and Louis couldn't help but kiss his curls, his forehead, and all over his peaceful face. It was a stark contrast to the condition Louis had found him in earlier.   

It was quiet for five minutes. Louis assumed Harry was asleep due to his slow breathing and he was already on his way to falling asleep too with his arms wrapped comfortably around Harry's body. He was surprised when Harry mumbled, "Thank you, Daddy."  

Louis looked down at him, admiring his long eyelashes and sweeping cheekbones. Harry was the most beautiful boy in the entire universe. He held Louis' entire heart in his hands completely and Louis didn't want it any other way. He hugged Harry tighter to his chest. "Anything for you, my love." 


End file.
